lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Vintner Guard Crossbower
Vintner Guard Crossbowers '''are the ranged units of the Vintner Guards. Instead of a melee weapon, these are equipped with a powerful Iron Crossbow. Spawn Vintner Guard Crossbowers spawn throughout the land of Dorwinion both day and night. For a crossbower to spawn, the block must be a grass block, and as such they will not spawn underground. They are also somewhat rarer than the standard Vintner Guards. They will spawn as a result of the event 'Vineyard Defence' that can be triggered by stealing Grapes from a Dorwinion Vineyard. Behaviour Crossbowers will wander randomly, their weapons down by their sides. They will not attack players with 0 or above alignment with Dorwinion, but upon sighting an enemy player or NPC, they will fire volleys of bolts at their targets. Owing to their usage of a crossbow, their attack is significantly stronger than most ranged units, making them tough opponents. They will also warn players who attempt to steal grapes from the vineyards. If a player takes too many grapes, they will be attacked, regardless of alignment. Hiring These units can be yours to hire from a Vintner Guard Captain for 200 Dorwinion alignment and 60 coins. Drops These crossbowers drop a bone on death, and one or two crossbow bolts. They can also drop their iron crossbow or a piece of their armour on rare occasions. Speechbank '''Friendly *We defend the land of Dorwinion. *This is mostly a peaceful land, Person. But you never know what might happen. *The Easterlings are no threat to us. They want our wine, not our blood. *If you see any troublemakers, let me know. *We don't take kindly to theft around here. *You should think twice before trying to steal from any vineyards around here. *The mighty Vintner Guard of old, reduced to fighting petty criminals! It is a shame indeed. *You look like a good law-abiding citizen, Person. I hope that is the case. *Any whispers of an Easterling invasion are nonsense. They are our friends in trade, you see, not our enemies. *You'll be fine as long as you don't cause any trouble. *Hello there, Person! What have you been up to today? *Move along now. *Welcome to Dorwinion, the civilised heart of Middle-earth! Just don't go any further east. *I don't take kindly to troublemakers. *I defend the wines of Dorwinion. And its people too! Grape Attack Guard *I warned you, Person. Now you will pay the price! *Stop! Thief! You won't get away this time! *You have made a grave mistake, thief! *Those will be the last grapes you ever taste, Person! *You were warned, thief! Grape Warn Guard *Don't do that again, Person. *I'll let you off... this time. *We don't take kindly to thieves here. This is your warning. *If you leave now, I'll pretend I never saw that. *Don't try that again. *Those grapes aren't yours, are they? *Those aren't yours to pick, my friend. *Think very carefully before trying that again. Hired *How shall I serve you today, my captain? *What would you have me do? *I hope we shall not be standing around vineyards all day. *I will do whatever you order, Person. *I will defend your grapes until my last breath. *Oh, how I long for a sweet drop of wine. *We are guards, not warriors, but I will do my best. Hostile *There's no room for villains like you in Dorwinion! *Get out of Dorwinion before we drive you out with our pikes! *You are no friend of Dorwinion, Person. *You should not have come here. *You will go no further, Person! *You must leave Dorwinion now! *Get away, Person! No wine for you! *You have the manner of a common rogue, and I shall deal with you like one! *Run along now, scoundrel! *I will spill your blood like bitter wine! *You would do well to fear us, Person! *Don't tempt me, scum! Category:Men Category:Good Category:Hirable Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Ranged Units Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Dorwinion Category:Rhûn Category:Archers